Suspicious
by chonthesya
Summary: Ren curiga dengan gelagat Gakushuu akhir-akhir ini. Apakah ada sesuatu ? — 『 Sekuel dari karya 'Reasons' 』
"Hei, Asano. Bagaimana kalau hari ini kita pergi karaoke ? Ujian Tengah Semester telah berlalu, ayo kita bersenang-senang !" Ajak Ren untuk kesekian kalinya pada Asano juga anggota _Five Virtuosos_ yang lain.

"Tidak, aku ada urusan." Tolak Gakushuu untuk kesekian kalinya lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan kelas 3-A.

"E-Eh ? Lagi ?"

* * *

 **Suspicious by chonthesya**

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu / Assassination Classroom belongs to Yuusei Matsui**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Friendship & Romance**

 **Warning : AU, OOC berat.**

 **Summary : Ren curiga dengan gelagat Gakushuu akhir-akhir ini. Apakah ada sesuatu ?**

* * *

"Ini mencurigakan, benar-benar mencurigakan." Ucap Ren sambil sesekali melirik pintu kelas yang terbuka tak lama setelah Gakushuu pergi dari kelas.

"Hah ? Apa maksudmu ?" Tanya Natsuhiko bingung.

"Apa kau tidak merasa curiga ? Asano sekarang jarang berkumpul dengan kita sepulang sekolah dengan alasan yang sama yaitu sibuk." Jawab Ren.

"Kau ini kenapa curiga dengan hal seperti itu ? Asano kan memang terkadang sibuk dengan berbagai macam hal, tidak perlu curiga berlebihan." Ucap Teppei.

"Atau jangan-jangan kau ini memang iri dengan kesibukan Asano ?" Tanya Tomoya dengan nada terdengar pedas.

"Arrghh ! Biar aku yang mencari tahu sendiri !" Ucap Ren yang sudah kesal lalu pergi dengan wajah berkerut dan membuat ketiga anggota _Five Virtuosos_ yang lain hanya bisa speechless melihatnya.

"Eh ? Dia kenapa sih ?" Tanya Teppei sambil menatap Natsuhiko dan Tomoya.

" _Saa_ , mungkin dia lagi sedang 'datang bulan'." Jawab Tomoya sembarangan membuat Natsuhiko mengerutkan dahinya.

"Mana ada laki-laki 'datang bulan' ! Laki-laki kan tidak punya ovarium dan ..." Protes Natsuhiko dan dia mulai menjelaskan dengan nada cepat.

" _Ha'i_ , _ha'i_." Respon Tomoya lalu dibalas nada ketus oleh Natsuhiko sedangkan Teppei hanya bisa menghela napas berat melihat tingkah kedua rekannya itu.

* * *

Ren pun berusaha secepat mungkin menyusul Gakushuu, bersyukur dia bisa menyusul Gakushuu dan dia segera mengikuti Gakushuu dari belakang tentu saja secara sembunyi-sembunyi.

Lama Ren berjalan mengikuti Gakushuu membuat Ren menyadari jika jalan yang dilewati Gakushuu bukanlah jalan yang biasanya dilewati Gakushuu pulang. "Ini bukan jalan menuju ke rumah Asano. Ternyata benar dugaanku ada sesuatu terjadi." Ren bergumam pelan.

Saat masih mengikuti Gakushuu tiba-tiba Ren dihampiri oleh 2 orang gadis. "Permisi, seragam itu apa kau dari Kunugigaoka ?" Tanya seorang gadis _brunette_ bergelombang dengan rona merah menghiasi pipinya.

"A-Ah iya, nona manis. Apa ada yang bisa saya bantu ?" Tanya Ren dengan sebuah senyuman ' _gentle_ ' terulas di bibir namun sebenarnya dia tidak ingin kehilangan jejak Gakushuu yang sudah berada agak jauh.

Terlihat ekspresi kedua gadis itu nampak terpesona dengan senyuman Ren. "Wah~ ! Kalau begitu apa boleh kita minta berfoto denganmu ?" Tanya gadis satunya lagi yang memiliki surai kelam pendek.

"Etto maaf wahai nona-nona manis, saya sedang ada urusan. Nanti jam setengah 6 sore jika kalian tidak ada urusan akan saya tunggu di kafe ' _Green_ '." Ucap Ren.

"Benarkah ?" Tanya gadis _brunette_ sambil menatap penuh harap pada Ren.

"Ya, saya tidak pernah bohong pada gadis manis seperti kalian." Jawab Ren dengan tatapan menyakinkan.

"Kyaa~ tentu kami akan kesana !" Ucap sang gadis bersurai kelam.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa nanti wahai nona-nona manis." Ucap Ren sambil memegang lembut pipi kedua gadis tersebut (yang tentu saja membuat wajah kedua gadis tersebut sudah seperti kepiting rebus) sebelum pergi mengejar Gakushuu.

'Gawat, Asano sudah semakin jauh aku harus segera cepat menyusulnya.' Ucap Ren dalam hati sembari mempercepat langkahnya.

Akhirnya ia bisa menyusul Gakushuu, tepat di jarak yang sama seperti yang tadi namun Ren agak terkejut saat melihat tempat yang dituju Gakushuu yaitu,

'Perpustakaan kota ? Kenapa Asano kemari ? Bukankah perpustakaan sekolah kita sudah termasuk lengkap ?' Pertanyaan bertubi-tubi muncul dalam benak Ren saat melihat Gakushuu sudah masuk ke dalam perpustakaan.

"Pokoknya aku harus tetap memastikan hal ini." Gumam Ren memantapkan dirinya sebelum memasuki perpustakaan kota tersebut.

* * *

Saat Ren sudah memasuki perpustakaan kota, dia disambut dengan aroma buku-buku baik lama ataupun baru dan juga seorang penjaga perpustkaan yang nampak sedang membaca sebuh _light novel_. Ren segera menaruh tas yang dibawanya di tempat penitipan tas dan karena dia cukup lama terdiam, dia jadi kehilangan jejak Gakushuu.

Diedarkanlah seluruh pandangannya ke sudut-sudut perpustakaan sambil berjalan-jalan tentu saja dan tetap saja dia tidak menemukan Gakushuu. Jadi Ren memutuskan ke meja tempat orang membaca dan matanya membulat saat tak sengaja melihat sosok gadis bersurai kelam panjang, sang Primadona dari kelas E nampak sedang membaca sebuah buku sastra.

"K–Kanzaki ?" Gumam Ren pelan, oh sungguh beruntung dirinya hari ini bisa bertemu dengan sang gadis berperawakan anggun itu.

Baik Ren pun membuat keputusan daripada harus mengikuti Gakushuu layaknya _stalker_ tidak punya kerjaan yang bahkan tidak bisa menemukan sang target di perpustakaan ini, lebih baik dia melakukan pendekatan pada sang Primadona.

Namun, saat Ren akan mendekati Kanzaki tiba-tiba tangannya ditarik seseorang menuju ke rak-rak buku yang agak jauh dari tempatnya tadi lalu dia didorong sampai punggung Ren bisa merasakan kerasnya rak buku tersebut dan kerahnya dicengkram oleh sang pelaku.

"Jadi kau .." Ucap sang pelaku sambil menatap tajam Ren.

"K–Kau, bukannya anak baseball dari kelas E itu ?!" Tanya Ren.

"Ya, benar ! Kau pelaku yang membuat Kanzaki jadi berubah ya ?!" Tanya Sugino masih menatap tajam Ren dan mencengkram kerah seragam Ren.

"H–Hah ?! Apa maksudmu ?!" Tanya Ren bingung setengah mati tiba-tiba menjadi pihak bersalah.

"Jangan pura-pura berlagak tidak tahu begitu ! Kau tahu, Kanzaki sekarang sering menolak ajakan teman-teman sekelas dengan alasan sibuk." Jawab Sugino. "Tapi aku sering melihatnya pergi ke perpustakaan kota ini ! Pertama kulihat, aku bisa mengerti karena ada Ujian Tengah Semester namun setelah itu, semua jadi terlihat aneh menurutku !" Lanjutnya.

'Sama seperti Asano !' Ren menyadari jika ada kesamaan dalam cerita Sugino dengan alasannya kemari. 'J–Jangan-jangan ..'

"Begini Sugino sebelum aku menjelaskan semuanya, pertama lepas tanganmu dari seragamku." Ucap Ren lalu Sugino melepas cengkraman tangannya dari pakaian Ren. Setelah itu Ren mulai memberi penjelasan pada Sugino.

"Sekarang aku jelaskan, disini sebenarnya aku sedang mengikuti Asano yang juga bertingkah aneh menurutku dan aku sama sekali tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan perubahan Primadona yang kau sebutkan. Dan lagi, alasanku mengikuti Asano sama sepertimu." Jelas Ren membuat Sugino membulatkan kedua matanya.

"J–Jadi maksudmu .." Ucap Sugino tanpa melanjutkan bagian akhirnya.

"Mungkin saja, tapi semoga tidak." Tanggap Ren seakan mengetahui apa bagian terakhir ucapan Sugino.

"A–Aku harus melihatnya sendiri !" Sugino langsung berlalu dari tempat itu menuju ke tempatnya tadi diikuti oleh Ren di belakangnya.

Begitu sampai di tempatnya tadi, Sugino dikejutkan dengan pemandangan yang terpampang dihadapannya dan Ren yang menyusul Sugino juga ikut terkejut. "O–Oi .."

Pemandangan yang mereka lihat adalah Kanzaki sedang tertawa pelan dengan anggunnya sedangkan Gakushuu hanya mengulas senyuman bukan senyuman penuh kelicikan atau sebuah senyuman penuh rencana, senyuman itu terlihat tulus dan lembut. Ren dan Sugino juga bisa melihat aura-aura _lovey dovey_ di sekitar mereka.

Nampaknya keduanya tidak bisa menerima kenyataan yang terpampang dihadapan mereka, namun Ren dan Sugino berhenti saat ada seseorang yang menghampiri Gakushuu dan Kanzaki. "Ano permisi, boleh saya berta– hiii !" Pemuda berwajah manis yang akan bertanya tersebut terkejut saat melihat dan merasa Gakushuu menatapnya dengan tatapan sangat tajam disertai aura-aura gelap disekitarnya membuat bulu kuduk merinding bahkan Ren dan Sugino ikut merasa merinding padahal mereka berada agak jauh dari Gakushuu.

"Ya, ada yang bisa kubantu ?" Tanya Kanzaki yang nampaknya sama sekali tidak merasa ada apa-apa dan dengan polosnya bertanya pada sang pemuda.

"T–Tidak perlu, m–maaf menganggu !" Ucap sang pemuda dan segera pergi (atau kabur) dari hadapan Kanzaki dan Gakushuu membuat Kanzaki hanya menatap bingung pemuda yang sudah kabur tersebut.

"Ano dia kenapa Asano- _san_ ?" Tanya Kanzaki bingung sembari menatap Gakushuu.

" _Saa_ , mungkin dia sedang buru-buru." Tanggap Gakushuu cuek.

"Mungkin kau benar." Ucap Kanzaki disertai senyuman di bibirnya.

Ren yang melihat kejadian dihadapannya langsung menepuk pelan pundak Sugino. "Mari kutraktir secangkir kopi !" Ajak Ren mendadak baik ditanggapi helaan napas lesu dari Sugino.

"Ya, baiklah." Jawab Sugino lalu mereka berdua segera meninggalkan perpustakaan dengan hati hancur berkeping-keping.

Mereka tidak menyangka jika kecurigaan mereka akan berakhir sangat tidak terduga dan terasa menyakitkan tentunya.

 **FIN**

 **Author Note :**

Halo disini Thesya (yang sudah berganti pen name), saya membuat sekuel dari karya pertama saya yaitu **Reasons** berdasarkan beberapa dari isi _review_ -nya, walau bisa dilihat mungkin tidak terlalu memuaskan. Jujur saya merasa sangat senang mendapat respon positif dan saran yang mendukung dari para author yang sudah berpengalaman juga para _reviewers_.

Saya ingin berterima kasih banyak bagi **cimplo, AmIAlive28, Guest (Defervesco),** dan **Ratu Obeng** yang sudah me- _review_ hasil karya **Reasons** juga bagi yang sudah memfavoritkannya dan _silent readers_ yang sudah bersedia membaca **Reasons** yang merupakan fic pertama saya. Terima kasih banyak !

Jujur saya masih banyak kekurangan dalam berbagai hal, tapi saya akan berusaha untuk meningkatkannya, tentu saja saya sangat mengapresiasi jika semua mendukung baik melalui _review_ atau via yang sudah tertera /baikiningenes.

Baik sekian sepatah dua patah kata yang ingin saya ucapkan. Semoga fic ini menghibur anda semua, terima kasih banyak atas perhatiannya dan mohon dukungannya selalu~ !

 _Sign love,_

 _chonthesya_


End file.
